A crucial task in cybersecurity is to protect valuable and sensitive information from being accessed by unauthorized parties. To protect complex computing systems, various security considerations should be addressed. For example, to ensure some degree of security, a system should not be physically accessible to unauthorized users; procedures used to secure system data should be reliable; and storage, access, manipulation, and transmission of system data should be safeguarded.
Conventional systems may utilize hardware security modules to address these security considerations in order to reduce cybersecurity risks. A hardware security module (HSM) may be used to perform various functions such as cryptographic key management and cryptographic operations (e.g., encryption, decryption, hashing, digital signature generation/verification, Message Authentication Codes (MAC) generation/verification, etc.). However, an HSM is a purpose-built machine that can be costly to procure and difficult to update. In HSM systems in which many key-related operations and/or cryptographic operations are required, scaling to meet such demands can be difficult, and thus, systems utilizing HSMs can experience increased latency. Accordingly, conventional cybersecurity systems present significant drawbacks with respect to cost, scalability, and performance.